The Force and the Bounty Hunters
by NebStorm
Summary: A deadly enemy to have is a force wielder, it's also bad to have bounty hunters after you. What happens when you have two force sensitive bounty hunters with you. The are restricted to no rules of the Light or the Darkside of the force and use much more then swords as weapons. This story switches between two Bounty Hunters named Karrisa and Callis and their Jedi prey Clidon.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunters

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is simply a fanfic I wrote up for fun. The story follows two bounty hunters on an outer rim breathable planet with a lot of rain and fog. This planet is known as Daluuj and it is located in the Albanin sector. The bounty hunters are named Callis and Karrisa Gruun. Their target is an escaped padawan from the Jedi purge named Clidon Tidebreaker. Offered to be paid twenty thousand credits for the lightsabers and the head of the Jedi. The bounty hunter brother and sisters prepare themselves to hunt an endangered religion.**

"I can feel it," a woman smiled as she sat at a base camp. "We are going to be rich by tomorrow sunrise." The woman wore black armor that looked Mandalorain despite her not being a Mandaloraian. She had come equip with two blaster pistols and a weapon designed by her brother and her. An electrosword, a sword designed to withstand an attack from a Jedi Lightsaber.

Her brother sat across the room as he put on his own helmet. While his sister wore black, he chose brown and bronze as his color pallet. He only carried one blaster pistol, a rifle, and his own electrosword. The both of them carried five thermal detonators each and four flash bombs each. They would normally bring droids with them, but they knew better then to bring any to fight a jedi. Especially when repairs would cost a fortune.

"You said that yesterday," the brother finally responded. Karrisa looked back at him and smirked.

"We've been on this rainy planet for six months now, I can't explain it, but I feel like a conclusion is being drawn." Her brother stood their for a second and laughed. He took the orange lenses off of his helmet revealing his blue eyes.

"Are you saying your force sensitive now sis, cause I could make a lot of money off of that," He grinned. She drew her electrosword and grinned back.

"You'd have to defeat me first Callis," she grinned and her brother drew his electrosword and they begun clashing weapons. Callis didn't think his sister was joking about their mission coming to a close. After all for the past week he felt as though their mission was coming to a close. He flipped back dodging his sisters attack and they both grabbed their blasters and pointed them at each other.

"Draw," he responded and she shrugged. "Maybe we should stop playing around and go find that Jedi.

"Theirs an issue with that," she grunted.

"Is it that Lord Vader stated to collect both the lightsabers from Clidon's body along with his head," Callis responded and his sister nodded.

"He only has one lightsaber in the files," she agreed. "Why would their be nothing on a second lightsaber for a Jedi who was constantly recorded by the former Republic fighting in the clone wars."

"So either he was dumb enough to utilize only one lightsaber instead of all of his resources probably getting a lot of his men killed in the process."

"Or Lord Vader received information that he constructed a second one after the war," Karrisa finished. A console started flashing red nearby them.

"Silent alarm," Callis grunted and his sister pressed a button on her belt that cloaked her making her invisible. "The Jedi draws near." He switched the monitors to scout the area checking for heat signals. "He's hiding his body heat." Callas opened the front door to his shelter and tossed a thermal detonator out into the raining woods. He closed the door and moved back to the monitors and grinned as a sign of movement appeared from the west of his base. What surpised him was their were two other signals as well. Perhaps the Jedi had gained allies. None the less he tipped on his gauntlet their location and sent the message to his sister. Then he headed out to intercept the Jedi and his friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that Clidon," a man spoke up. Two men and a woman stood out in the rain with their blasters drawn. The other man who had spikes on his head and dark brown skin grunted.

"I sense a disturbance in the force," he grunted. The woman lowered her blaster and pulled out a steel rod. "Don't use that yet my apprentice, we don't want the imperials to be all on our location."

"But Master Clidon," she grunted and the man shook his head.

"The force will be your hidden weapon, draw from it and we will be victorious." A blaster shot came through the woods and the three of them ducked. The woman was a human with black long hair and pail skin. She wore a jungle camouflage rain coat that was armored and designed to keep her warm and safe. The other man was tall and also human. He was blonde and had brown colored eyes. He wore a brown leather jacket and black water resistant pants.

Finally, their master wore a dark grey cloak and had his own lightsaber at his side. His shirt was black and his pants was brown. The cloak he wore was water resistant and he had the hood up covering his features. The master opened his cloak and hidden his lightsaber within it beside a second one. Clidon does have two lightsabers Karrisa thought as she hid behind several trees. She looked at her prey as they tried so hard to sense their enemy keeping their eyes on where her brother fired from.

"Whoever you are, we mean know harm," the jedi shouted. "My companions and I are merely drifters, please move along." She grabbed one of her flash grenades and tossed it towards them. His female apprentice turned around and caught the grenade with the force before tossing it back at her. She ducked to the side and grunted as her ears rang. The enemy was smart, expected from Jedi. The fact that it was three of them also pissed her off. She straightened her black helmet before pulling her blasters out and preparing herself.

"Good job Treega," the human young man spoke up.

"Don't give our names," the girl grunted. "Their are two I think." Clidon grabbed the both of them and pushed them two the ground as he received a shot to the shoulder. Karrisa grinned as she knew her brother landed his mark. She moved in next firing several shots from her two blasters at them and the two apprentices released their green light sabers deflecting the attacks.

"The trial has been voided," Clidon grunted. "The relic isn't work our lives."

"Master, I- I mean we can still fight," the young man responded.

"Get back to the ship, both of you," Clidon yelled as he drew his own blue lightsaber and deflected a shot that came from another side of the forest back to where it came from. Karrisa's heart sank at the thought her brother may have been hit, but that feeling went away as the bountyhunter emerged from the woods with his electrosword drawn.

"Come fight me jedi," he grinned and the apprentices moved towards him. He dropped a grenade from his sleeve into his palm and tossed it nearby them blowing the young man and Treega off their feet. Clidon roared as he charged at the bounty hunter with his lightsaber as the two of them collided blades.

"Isn't this fun," Callis yelled with delight as the two of them fought. Karrisa provided cover fire keeping the apprentices on their toes.

"Deflect it back at him," Treega yelled.

"I'm trying, it's tough," the young man replied. They were clearly under stress as Karrisa purposefully missed a few times to break apart trees nearby them. She knew her enemy were force trained, meaning they can pull impossible deeds with the practice of concentration. So if she broke that concentration then her enemy was in trouble.

"Focus you two," Clidon yelled and he was shoved back by the bountyhunter.

"tell yourself that," Callis laughed and he slammed his food onto the Jedi's arm keeping him from reaching his weapon. Of course, Clidon used the force to pull his lightsaber to his hand and grunted as he tried to shove the bounty hunter off.

Callis however grinned as he pressed a button on his gauntlet releasing a blade from under his boot that sawed off the Jedi's arm. Clidon screamed in agony as he rolled back and grunted at the Bountyhunter. Callis picked up the blue lightsaber and grinned as he lunged it towards the Jedi before being pushed back by the force.

"Karrisa, take care of those two," he yelled.

Karrisa grunted as she saw one of them was able to use the force to protect her master. She pulled out her own electro sword and charged at the apprentices. She cloaked herself as the apprentices started to charge causing them to look around in fear.

"Do not fear, the force will guide you," Clidon grunted.

"Tough talk from a one armed Jedi," Callis grinned as he prepared to strike with the blue lightsaber and Clidon pulled out his second lightsaber to block the attack. Callis was surprised to see a orange blade come out of the long hilt that Clidon held.

"Where did you get that, their are no archives of you receiving that blade or any Jedi possessing it," the bounty hunter gawked.

"My trial had started when I found this blade," Clidon grunted as he pressed it against his bleeding out stump of an arm to seal the wound shut. "The rage that filled me when my friends were butchered by inquisitors was replaced with pity."

"Interesting," Callis laughed. "I'll add that to my report to Darth Vader when I bring him your head!" He swung the blue lightsaber at the Jedi who blocked it with his orange one. The two of them clashed blades before Clidon twisted the bottom of his lightsaber off with the force and released a second one slashing at Callis who fellback as his chest was scraped by the blade.

"Haven't mastered it yet," Clidon chuckled. "It's better with two arms." The bottom end screwed itself back in and Callis growled at him.

"Tidebreaker," Callis roared as he slashed his blue sword at Clidon who blocked it easilly, yet got him in the leg with his bladed boot. Clidon rolled back and grunted in pain as his other arm was stabbed with the blue blade. Callis grinned as the orange saber rolled away, but jumped back as a ship flew near them firing turrets at him. Callis had blocked one of the shots with his lightsaber, but was hit twice with two more blaster shots sending him into a tree.

"Callis," Karrisa yelled as she ran to him. Callis growled as he saw the apprentices pull their master away onto the ship. He felt a pull on the blue lightsaber hilt in his hand as it was pulled away from him towards the female companion of Clidon. The ship flew off leaving the two bountyhunters with an arm and one lightsaber in the mud. Callis passed out from the pain and his sister grabbed him and pulled him back to their camp.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Vader, we had finally spotted Clidon Tidebreaker," Karrisa spoke up to a hologram. Callis finally came to and realized he was on their own ship as a medical droid and a repair droid was attaching some metal plating to his chest covering a gaping hole filled with wires.

"Do you have his head and his lightsabers."

"We were ill informed sir, he has apprentices who wield the force at his side," she spoke up and Callis grunted in fear as she admitted their defeat to Darth Vader. She held out Clidon's left arm. "We took the bastards arm though, so he'll more than likely be heading to a place to recover."

"What vessel did he escape on," Vader spoke up.

"A black one with orange stripes, big enough to house six bedrooms along with a cockpit, a navigation room and probably a meeting room. It has lightspeed capabilities."

"I had thought he lost that ship in the war, but perhaps the Palatial Raven has a duplicate," Vader responded.

"We will catch up with him as soon as he appears on our radar," she explained and grabbed onto her throat as she fell to her knees.

"And what makes you think I still have use for you Bounty Hunters," Darth Vader growled through his own mask.

"Let her go," Callis yelled before grabbing his own throat gasping for air. "We can be of use, he has allies!" *Cough*

*Cough* "Please Lord Vader, spare us and we will be of great service," Karrisa coughed before Darth Vader released them from his grasp.

"Very well," Vader decided. "The new deal is for you to collect the heads of him and his allies, your bonuses for the apprentices heads are I won't take yours."

"You are more then fair," Karrisa smiled and the hologram turned off. "Crazy asshole."

"I don't believe what you did," Callis growled. "We would have had one month before the imperials do a sweep of the planet themselves, that should have been enough time!"

"You were out cold and putting off our communication with them would have just showed defiance, he would have killed us for sure, even if we found the damn Jedi."

"Final question," Callis grunted at his sister. He opened a drawer near by him revealing the orange bladed lightsaber. "Why didn't you let him know we had a third of his request done along with his hand as a bonus?"

"I... how did you know it was there," she responded. He was about to yell at her some more, but then his eyes widened as he turned his head to the lightsaber.

"... How did I know it was there?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunted

**Neb: After being forced to run from his training ground, The Jedi Clidon Tidebreaker runs on the Palatial Raven with his apprentices for a new place to train them. Injured badly by the enemy, Clidon realized as one of the last remaining Jedi Knights he has no choice but to find a way to speed up his apprentices training. Only will the Jedi be revived if he completes his mission.  
**

"Can you do anything medical droid," Treega asked. The droid looked down at Clidon who was now missing both his arms and his leg.

"I've had to amputate several of his limbs, so this may mentally damage the Jedi, but he has a strong will to survive."

"A strong will huh, that's our master," the young boy apprentice spoke up.

"Dallace, this is all your fault," Treega growled. "You weren't in sync with me at all when we fought that bounty hunter, and you gave them my name!"

"Hey, you should have followed my lead," Dallace yelled back. "We would have won if you weren't scared the whole time!"

"Enough," a woman yelled as she and another man climbed down a latter from the cockpit to their medical room. "Clidon would be displeased with himself if he could see how little progress he has made with you!"

"Not my fault she's a bitch," Dallace responded.

"That's enough Dallace," the woman stated. She was a Zabrak Female with pail skin and a black long ponytail. She had four horns across her forehead and she wore a white shirt and black pants. "When Clidon is down I take charge of this ship as the pilot, don't forget that!"

"Show some dignity kid," the man grunted. "You can't turn on your team just like that." The man wore red and white heavy armor with scratches across his helmet. When he pulled his helmet off it showed a man with long black hair and tanned skin.

"Smooth, coming from the Mandolorian who did exactly that," Dallace yelled at the man.

"Those Mandolorians know nothing of our culture, they serve the Empire like dogs!"

"I don't care about you life story, we were suppose to find answers on destroying the sith on that planet! It's not a force user world, it's just another world... That rains way too much!" Dallace stomped out of the room while the others just stood there in silence.

"Treega, you head to your room also," the Zabrak female stated. "At times like these, Clidon would want to be alone with his thoughts, so he can find peace and search for his next path."

"Only path I'll love is kicking Dallace off this ship," the Mandolorian grunted.

"Greston, the two of them have a lot to learn, they are on their way to becoming Jedi," the pilot stated.

"I'm on my way to a drink," the man responded. "Only difference is I won't have Clidon to join me for a while." Treega looked down in shame and the man put his hand on her shoulder. "Like the bot said, Clidon has a strong will to live."

"Reforging the order starts with you two, he always said that," the pilot smiled.

"Thanks Lopai, but he was the best shot for the jedi order, not us."

"Clidon has often said he lost his way as a jedi," Lopai stated. "He also said that when he is with the two of you it reminds him of when he was a Jedi."

"How can we, he never told us what the order was like," Treega pointed out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clidon Tidebreaker's Dream

Running through the woods, a young padawan was watching as his comrades turn on him. He had received a hit from blaster fire to his right shoulder. "Master, where are you," he yelled. He pulled out his blue lightsaber and blocked a shot that came in his direction sending it back.

"Kill Jedi," a man grunted as he stepped out of the bushes. The man raised his blaster and aimed it at the padawan.

"Jumpfly, what are you doing," the padawan yelled at the clone trooper in green and white armor that stood before him. "We are friends!" He kept his lightsaber up as tears fell from his eyes.

"A good soldier follows orders," Jumpfly responded as he fired at the Padawan who deflected both the shots that came his direction back at his former comrade. Two more clones emerged from the woods behind him and he grunted as he moved his lightsaber to form 1 stance.

Both of them were cut to peices in an instant as a woman with black long hair and a green lightsaber emerged from the woods.

"Master Leona," The padawan yelled. "All are friends are trying to kill us.

"... I've noticed."

"R-right, sorry."

"It's OK my padawan. I have to ask you something though?"

"What is it master?"

"Would you raise your weapon against me?" The Padawan was shocked that she would even ask that.

"Of course not," he yelled and she grinned.

"Then this will be easy," she responded as she pulled her lightsaber out and slashed at the Padawan who ducked out of the way.

"Master Leona, what are you doing," he yelled.

"I couldn't have those pathetic clones be the one to fight you, I had to remove you myself to move up in this new empire," she yelled.

"No, I can't fight my own master, that isn't right," he yelled.  
"The hold still and let me kill you or grow up!" She continued to slash at him as he kept his distance from her.

"Stop this now!"

"Die!" He pulled two trees down between them with the force and she cut through the both of them and the smiled before coughing blood. She looked down at her stomach as her Padawan's blade stuck right through her burning her insides.

"Y-you damn liar, Clidon," she grunted before falling to her knees.

"Y-you left me no choice," he cried.

"I Th-thought I told you to grow up." The woman collapsed and the young teenage padawan sat in the mud crying as his master laid dead before him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dream Moves three years later

"I'm retired," a young man in a cloak yelled as several assassin droids crawled all over his apartment.

"Kill Jedi," one of the droids growled as it pulled out a green lightsabers. Another one pulled out a yellow Lightsaber Spear and the rest held up their blasters.

"A temple guard saber, and Master Cin's blade!" The two Assassin droids ignored him as they charged at him. The man in the cloak pulled out his blue lightsaber and his master's green saber and blocked both attackers. Blaster fire came his way next which he dodged. He grunted as the droids moved around the room to surround him from all sides.

The guy in the cloak stabs the ground beneath his feet and cuts a hole into his apartment floor causing him to fall through. The two lightsaber wielding droids followed behind. He Cut the one with the green lightsaber as it landed on the ground and got a hold of the Jedi Master's lightsaber. He then proceded to battle the assassin droid with the yellow blade as the other droids followed through the hole. He fell back in an elevator and grunted as he was nearly stabbed in the head, but luckily only was burned on his cheek slightly. He force pushed the droid out of the elevator and waved his and making the elevator move down to the lobby. The man grunted as he grabbed hold of the burn on his face. That was when he realized, there will be no retiring from being a Jedi. "Dammit," he grunted as the elevator opened. At the end of a hallway, a man stood before him. The man grinned as he raised his two red lightsabers.

"To kill Clidon Tidebreaker, that would be perfect!" The man charged as his lightsaber started spinning. Clidon held up his master's sword and his own blocking the weapon best to his abillity. "I am an inquisitor, I am meant to slay you!" The man's yellow eyes glared down at Clidon causing him to shake in fear. He grunted as the pull of the darkside came over him, but shook it off after he took a breath.

"Your Jedi training is quite excellent, best challenge I've had sense the war," the Inquisitor stated as the two of them continued their battle. Five assassin droids moved down the hall as one of them grabbed the yellow blade.

"Are they with you," Clidon grunted and the inquisitor grinned.

"A Commander may have sent them, how they got the light sabers were because of me however.

"Where did you get those sabers," Clidon yelled. The two of them clashed blades and Clidon jumped back as the droid moved in to strike. He studied the droids. They appeared to be Clone Wars issue droids, there body parts spin and they are very flexible machines. Clidon looked at a nearby window and charged towards it. He used the force to shatter the window and jumped straight out. He grunted as he fell, but caught hold of a speeder and smiled as he was pulled off. He lives another day, but the war isn't over, the war is never over.


	3. Chapter 3 More Hunters

**Neb: Clidon Tidebreaker, forced out of hiding is now on the move, was the damages the Bounty hunters did to him enough, or will the Jedi Knight survive and complete his apprentices training. I do not own Star Wars Rebels.  
**

"Are you sure you want to split the bounty with these thugs," Karrisa growled at Callas.

"Yes sister, we are left with little choice," Callas grunted. The two of them headed into a cantina on Nar Shadaa. "They are not thugs, they are bounty hunters like us."

"Yea, they just operate more like a gang," she rolled her eyes. "How many people are we getting?"

"Five should suffice," he decided. "You go chat up with those three over there, and I'll grab a few sad sacks who spends there time alone in a bar." She looked over to the corner her brother pointed to, only to find a Rodian female, a Gamorrean male, and a Codru- Ji female sitting at a table together drinking. Karrisa walked over to them and the Gamorrean looked up at her grinned through his pig snout. *snort, snort*

Karrisa gave a look of disgust and the Rodian chuckled and then spoke up in her own language that Karrisa could understand. "He's hitting on you."

"Tell him, I'm not interested, but I got a better deal." The Rodian started snorting to the Gamorrean and then turned her head back to Karrisa.

"What's the deal?"

"My brother and I had been assigned to hunt a Jedi."

The three of them starred at her and the Gamaorrean started snorting in anger.

"He say, are you joking? The Jedi are dead."

"Not this one, he's making apprentices and that is a threat to the empire, therefor we get paid a lot for bringing in their heads," Karrisa went on. The Gamorrean started snorting again at the Rodian who snorted back. Karrisa never learned Gamorrean, she always found them disgusting. But, her brother wanted these three to help them, maybe the pig will die on their endeavor. The two quit snorting at each other and then nodded. The Rodian started speaking in her own tongue to Karrisa.

"We agree to help you, but we wan't a steady thirty percent split between the three of us," the bug girl explained. Karrisa grunted and glared at the Rodian. Her eyes moved to the Codru-Ji who had her hands four hands moving to her four basters.

"Fine," she responded. "Whatever, if my brother can get the same deal from the two he wants to recruit, we'll still make a lot."

"That's the spirit," the Rodian stated. "My name is Chozo, this is my friends Wogg and Eather." The Gamorrean snorted. "I'm not saying that Wogg," the Rodian coughed. "Our four armed friend won't say anything, don't try to bother her. Wogg gets offended easily, so try and be polite. I'll be a great friend, keep giving me jobs." Karrisa looked to find her brother, but he wasn't in the cantina.

"We'll wait for my brother," Karrisa decided.

Callis followed a Zabrak up towards the roof top of the Cantina. This bountyhunter for some reason felt right. The man was muscular with tattoos all along his body and face. He wore armor that covered his torso and legs, but left his arms bare. The Zabrak had dark brown skin and long black hair that had seven small horns poking through it.

"Zaskeer," a woman spoke up. The Zabrak turned his head towards her and then snarled.

"What do you want Sith," he growled. A woman wearing black armor carrying a lightsaber smiled as she stepped to him. Her skin was blue and her eyes were red.

"I wan't an apprentice to pass my knowledge."

 _"A sith, someone I could turn in for a bounty,"_ Callis thought. _"No, I have to stay on target, if I get myself killed here, Karrisa won't win against the Jedi. Maybe if she recruited the three I told her to."_

"I'm a bountyhunter, not a force user," Zaskeer growled.

"You have the potential," the Sith responded. "Let the dark side pull you, and then use it."

"If I may interject," Callis spoke up as he walked towards them. The Sith looked aggravated by his presence, but Zaskeer looked quite relieved. "I have a mission for Zaskeer."

"I'll take it, twenty percent," he responded.

"Five," Callis growled.

"Fifteen," Zaskeer decided. "Or I'm leaving."

"I'm sure hanging around your Sith Friend would be better time for you," Callis smiled. "Ten, final offer."

"... Deal."

"Excuse me, Zaskeer isn't ready to fight Tidebreaker," she growled. Callis's eyes widened when she said that.

"How did you know," he asked as he took off his helmet revealing his blue eyes and white hair.

"Echani," Zaskeer spoke up.

"The knowledge of the force was lost to time, but the path it leads never dies."

"That did not answer my question," Callis growled before grabbing his throat and falling to the floor.

"Why should I waist my time with a bountyhunter?" Zaskeer pulled out his blaster and pointed it at her.

"As of right now, I've been hired by him," Zaskeer growled.

"Even if it means fighting a Jedi?"

"Even if!" She shook her head and released Callis. "I'll join the hunt for free, killing a Jedi is it's own reward."

"Great," Callis coughed. "Just what I need." He stood up and looked at the Sith. "You have to be a bountyhunter for this mission though, not a Sith. If Vader finds out I've been working with one of his rivals, it won't matter how many Jedi we kill before he destroys us."

"Vader won't be an issue when Zaskeer offers to join me, but I'll stay quite about my powers." The Zaskeer growled before walking back down to the cantina with his fellow bounty hunter and the Sith. Maybe if he gets lucky, she'll die on the mission.


	4. Chapter 4 Mandalorian Blood

**Neb: The Bounty Hunters gather a crew, aimed towards capturing the jedi Clidon Tidebreaker. Can they overcome a jedi with the force they pulled together. Or will his force win out. I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

Clidon woke up in the medical room of his ship. He grunted as he looked at his now replaced limns, that were robotic. Clidon sighed as he sat up and looked at his Lightsaber that was placed on a nightstand next to his bed. He grabbed it and released the blue blade, starring at it hard as the past came flashing back at him. He turned off his lightsaber and then stood up. His master was a traitor, his troopers were traitors, the whole galaxy he was working towards helping turned against him. All he had now was his apprentices, his ship, and his other crew members.

"R-7 can you notify the crew to meet me at the medical bay." He heard beeping as a droid moved out of the room. "Thank you R-7." He then stood up to get a feel for his new body parts. He'd have to adjust his stances do to the weight of his enhancements, but he believed he could still fight well. Dallace and Treega entered the room, followed by the Zabrak, Lopai and the Mandalorian, Greston.

"Master, your ok," Dallace grinned.

"More or less, where did my other sword go?"

"We lost it," Treega grunted. "The bounty hunters have it."

"Then I need to increase our progress with training," Clindon stated and the apprentices looked at him in shock. "These bounty hunters wouldn't have got the drop on us if it wasn't for one thing."

"The force," Greston stated.

"Indeed, I believe the bounty hunters were both force sensitive," Clidon explained.

"Sensitivity does nothing to someone with training," Dallace grunted. "The group can take them no problem."

"The enemy will always come back if they tasted blood, especially in bigger numbers." Clidon lead the group to a wide space hallway. "This will be the training ground until we land, then it is back to blaster training from then on."

"Lightsabers are all we need, why do we keep these," Dallace pointed out.

"Can't go running around with a lightsaber stupid," Treega growled at Dallace. "That's how attention gets drawn."

"Also, I'm training you guys the way I started out," Clidon muttered.

"Clidon was Mandalorian before he was Jedi," Greston explained. "His family consisted of royal guards of the Dutchess Satine. The apprentices looked at their master with amazement."

"Death Watch then came," Clidon grunted. "Then a monster killed our leader."

"How did you get to the Jedi order then," Treega asked.

"With no leader, our planet fell into chaos," Greston continued. "I called in a favor from the republic to save the Mandalorians who wanted nothing to do with the whole combat of clans thing."

"They sent two Jedi to save our people," Clidon continued. "I was among some of the street rats they picked up. They managed to get me and my family armor."

"I was already off Mandelor at the time," Greston added in. "I didn't have family armor, just mine."

"So you a big Jedi fan," Dallace asked. Greston looked away and then sighed.

"Lets say I'm a big Clidon fan for now," Greston decided. "I like his style."

"Tidebreaker isn't a Mandalorian name," Treega pointed out. Clidon looked to her and smile.

"Clever," he smiled. "Knowledge is the true power of the Jedi, not the force. We allow the force to use us, not the other way around."

"More riddles," Dallace coughed. "What's your real name?"

"Clyde Ado," he explained. "I took my father's name who was a Jedi before he quit."

"Why did he quit," Treega asked.

The Jedi bored him," Clidon explained. "He wanted to be an adventurer, then he met my mother who was a bounty hunter at the time."

"So you have her armor," Treega and Dallace both questioned at the same time.

"No, I have my great grandfather's armor," Clidon explained. "When the two Jedi came to pick me up, they rescued to historical artifacts from where I use to live. So I could bring home with me... cause I couldn't bring my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that master," Dallace spoke up.

"I've made peace with that a long time ago. Now, we begin training once again, light sabers ready."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why didn't you tell them," Lopai asked. Greston was sitting at the bar of their ship as the Zabrak Pilot approached him.

"What would be the point," Greston growled. "Moping won't bring her back." Sitting on the other side of the bar was four Mandalorian suits. The one he was starring at was feminine looking white armor that had a brown cloak and a light saber hilt strapped to the belt of the armor. "I made her that armor to protect her, not to lose her."

"I'm sorry, what happened wasn't your fault," she grunted.

"No, it wasn't... it was the empires fault, and I will help Clidon form his new order so we can crush the empire together, and avenge our clan Ago and clan Lore."


End file.
